Johann Oswald Eisen
|English = }} Johann Oswald Eisen, known as in the Japanese version, also known as Oswald the Iron, is an Imperial Engineer from the DLC Selvaria's Mission: Behind Her Blue Flame. He also features twice as a scout ace in the main game appearing in both Lower Fouzen and the gates of Ghirlandaio. Oswald also appears as a character in the Valkyria Chronicles anime. Profile Oswald appears as an inexperienced Imperial Engineer drafted into the forces under the command of Selvaria Bles, there he replaces Selvaria's previous Engineer who befell an unknown fate. A loyal yet timid soldier afraid of fighting on the front lines he later gains strength and confidence after serving at Selvaria's side during the initial stages of the invasion of Gallia. Rising in notoriety he became well known for his actions during the original assault on Ghirlandaio and inspired by Selvaria, Oswald switches roles from Engineer to the more combat orientated Scout. Story 'Valkyria Chronicles' Oswald appears twice in Valkyria Chronicles' main game as Oswald the Iron and Oswald the Steel, once in the downloadable content Challenges of the Edy Detachment as Oswald the Gold and as a playable character in the downloadable content titled Behind Her Blue Flame (available on the Playstation Store). Like all enemy aces each incarnation of Oswald will drop an enemy weapon when defeated. 'Anime' In the anime adaptation of Valkyria Chronicles, Oswald retains his Japanese version name, Karl. His occupation is changed to a low ranking Imperial officer who serves as an attache and assistant to the commanders of Drei Stern after his life is saved by Jaeger and Selvaria during an assassination attempt against Maximilian. Karl is later killed by Maximillian when he confronts him about his attitude towards Selvaria's death at Ghirlandaio. Personal Potentials *'Coward' - Having enemies nearby terrifies them, hindering accuracy when firing. *'Indecisive' - Too many enemies in the surrounding area make for too many targets. Unable to decide, their accuracy drops. Battle Potentials *'Ultimate Evade' - Will always activate upon selecting the unit and not be hit by return fire. *'Fearless Will' (Azure Witch only) - Attack power and defense increase when they enter the range of enemy interception fire. Quotes Selection *"I'm on my way!" *"Commencing action." Attacking *"Come on, hit!" *"Euugh!" Enemy Sighted *"I-I see one!" *"Enemy spotted!" Team Attack *"I'll provide cover." Personal Potentials *"???" ( Indecisive) *"They're gonna kill me!" ( Coward) Battle Potentials *"Dodging, I'm good at." (Ultimate Evade) *"I can do this!" (Fearless Will) Healed by Ragnaid *"Thank you." HP Critical *"...Stamina...flagging..." *"At this rate...I won't..." Death *"General, I'm sorry, I...It looks like...this is the end..." Trivia *Johann was awarded the Order of the Iron Star for saving Selvaria and her squad, resulting in his nickname, "Oswald the Iron". It may also be a play on his last name Eisen, which is "iron" in German. *Johann uses a ZM Kar 4 in Behind her blue flame, a weapon he never uses in the main game. Category:Characters Category:Imperial Army